An electric compressor is disclosed in Patent document 1, etc., which has a compression mechanism, an electric motor for driving the compression mechanism and a housing for containing the compression mechanism and the electric motor and wherein an opening formed in the housing is closed with a lid member to which a sealed terminal is attached, and an electroconductive pin of the sealed terminal is fitted into a socket connected to an end section of a lead wire of the electric motor. In the electric compressor disclosed in Patent document 1, etc., in order to insulate the connection section between the electroconductive pin and the socket, generally, after both parts are connected, an insulative resin is injected into the housing and the connection section is secured with the insulative resin.
However, in such an electric compressor in which the connection section between the electroconductive pin of the sealed terminal and the socket is secured with the insulative resin injected into the housing, there occurs a waiting time for curing the insulative resin injected into the housing, and there are a problem that the assembling efficiency for the compressor is reduced, a problem that the sealed terminal is secured with the resin and cannot be reused, etc.
Patent document 1: JP-A-7-247959